One of Their Own
by CaptainSparrow09
Summary: Continuation of Undercover and Meet the Parents... Tim goes missing. Will the team find him in time? Will everyone else be all right? Read and you'll find out!
1. chapter one

1Disclaimer: I own anyone you don't recognize. Everyone else belongs to Anthony Zuiker.

S/C----

Calleigh smiled faintly, hearing Tim snoring softly behind her. Everything was perfect.

"MOMMY! DADDY!"

Everything was really perfect. Tim groaned when his daughter jumped on him with full force.

"Samantha Marie you better have a good explanation for being in here at... 9:45?"

Calleigh sighed. It was too early. Well not really but this was their first day off in a while thanks to some serial killers and Tim and Calleigh chose to sleep in late but with a five year old they didn't see that happening. It really wasn't happening when they had a five year old and it was Christmas morning.

"I'm hungry!" Sammy said, smiling the smile Calleigh gave Tim when she wanted something. "Daddy..." she added in a whiney tone.

"What?" Tim whined back.

"You do that really good." Calleigh smiled, putting an arm around Tim.

"Thanks." he muttered. "Sammy just go wait downstairs and let us wake up."

"No! I'm not just hungry! It's Christmas!"

"I knew there was a reason why we had off." Tim said jokingly. Calleigh slapped his chest lightly. "Again, go wait downstairs and let us wake up. Don't touch anything either."

"Not even one?" Sammy stuck her bottom lip out and gave her father the puppy dog look.

"Don't even try it."

Sammy sighed loudly and crawled off Tim and ran downstairs. He turned and looked at Calleigh, smiling at her.

"Good morning."

"Good morning. Merry," Tim kissed her softly. "Christmas."

"Merry Christmas." Calleigh mumbled. "We should get downstairs before she rips her gifts open without us."

"Wait a second." Tim murmured, kissing her again, longer this time.

"Save that for the mistletoe." Calleigh teased, pulling away from her husband of seven years.

"Not fair. Eric will be hogging it. So uh... did Santa bring me anything?" Tim winked at her. Calleigh laughed and kissed him quickly.

"I guess you'll just have to see if you were a good boy."

"Oh I was."

"DADDY!"

Tim sighed and rolled out of bed.

"I swear she gets this impatience from you."

"Keep it up and you won't get anything." Calleigh teased. "And I'm not impatient!"

"Well neither am I." Tim mumbled. "She must have been hanging around Delko too much."

S/C----

"There's no more presents?" Sammy pouted.

"Samantha you greedy little thing you!" Tim exclaimed.

"I like opening presents!" she defended. "And my birthday isn't for another 6 months. Actually 5 months and 29 days."

Calleigh chuckled.

"How come it doesn't snow here?" Sammy complained.

"Because its too warm." Tim replied. "So we've established that it doesn't snow in Miami and that the presents are all gone."

'Just like one of you will be gone soon.' someone thought, watching the Speedle family through the window.

S/C----

"Daddy?"

Tim looked back at Sammy as he turned her light off. He flicked it back on.

"What?"

"Dana has a little sister. Why don't we have a little sister?"

Tim sighed and rested his head against the doorframe.

"Because Sammy... it's... we just don't."

"That's not an answer." she sat up in bed and crossed her arms. Tim smirked slightly, thinking how much Sammy looked like a miniature Calleigh right then.

"It is tonight. Good night."

"Good night." Sammy muttered and crawled back under her blankets. "I love you Daddy."

"I love you too Sammy." Tim smiled and turned the light off again. He sighed as he walked into his bedroom and shut the door slightly.

"What's that sigh for?" Calleigh asked, kissing him as he laid down next to her.

"Your daughter would like to know why Dana has a little sister but she doesn't."

Calleigh tried to hide her smile but she couldn't.

"Maybe we should have another one." she said. Tim eyed her suspiciously.

"You're not pregnant are you?"

"Would it upset you if I was?"

"No. I'd be overjoyed."

"Well I'm not."

"Oh." Tim said. "Well I do want at least one more."

He leaned over and kissed Calleigh gently then deepened the kiss.

"Now?" she whined slightly.

"Wasn't I good boy all year?" Tim mumbled, kissing her again. Calleigh couldn't complain.


	2. chapter two

A/N: This is a few months later... like some time in February. 

1Tim tried very hard to ignore the ringing cell phone but nothing was working. It seemed to get louder. Maybe it was because Calleigh was shoving the phone in his face.

"What?"

"We've got a problem."

"At three in the morning? Eric, I can't help you with some things."

"I didn't say I've got a problem and I said we've got a problem, meaning the USA."

Tim tried to imagine what was bad for the USA and Delko was calling him about it.

"Go on."

"Earlier tonight, around eleven, a prisoner died from some disease and the ME came."

"Alexx?"

"No. He was some intern with the night shift. The night shift ME didn't want to get out of bed."

Tim rolled his eyes.

"Get on with it. I want to go back to sleep."

"No. We need you down here but let me finish my story. The prisoner was in solitary confinement and had a guard stationed at his door at all times. After the body and the ME left another guard passed by and saw the guard dead."

"Yeah? And?"

"A guy is dead and you're asking yeah and?"

"Eric, you would've just said get over to the jail we've got a body. Why'd you give me a big song and dance?"

"The prisoner was Jack Webster and his body never arrived at the morgue."

Tim sat up and Calleigh stared at him oddly.

"Are you sure?"

"H checked the records."

"Alright. I'll be right over." Tim snapped his phone shut and looked back at Calleigh. "I got to go to work."

"You need me?"

"No. Not yet at least." he leaned over and gave her a quick kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too. Call me..."

"I will." Tim nodded. He quickly got dressed and snuck out of the house.

S/C----

Tim leaned back in his chair, his feet propped up on the table. He heard the door swing open behind him but didn't turn around.

"Hey babe."

"How'd you know it was me?"

"Because Eric doesn't smell like strawberries or wear heels... at least I hope not." Tim smirked. "Neither does Horatio."

Calleigh laughed and kissed the top of his head.

"I brought you coffee."

"Well aren't you the best."

"Don't you know it."

Tim smiled and swung his legs down onto the floor.

"I've watched this tape for three hours and nothing."

"Poor baby." Calleigh smirked. "I heard about who it was."

"Calleigh, I don't want you getting in on this." Tim said, wincing as he burned his tongue.

"I'm not going to stop doing my job Tim."

"I know you won't and I know you're going to go behind my back and get in on the case. Just ask Horatio for another case."

"No."

"Why are you so stubborn?"

"Why are you so protective?" Calleigh asked. Tim glanced at her.

"Because I love you more than anything except our daughter and I would never forgive myself if something happened to you." he replied.

"I feel the same way about you and you don't see me telling you to get off the case."

"Not yet but I know that we'll go home tonight and you'll be keeping me awake all night, trying to get me off the case and I'm not going to budge." Tim smirked.

"Well since we're going to go against each other I suggest we don't worry about it."

"Going on..."

"Hold on!" Calleigh grabbed her ringing phone and exited the A/V lab. Tim shook his head and went back to watching the tapes. He groaned loudly as his own phone went off.

"Speedle."

"Mr. Speedle?"

Tim rolled his eyes at the stupidity of some people.

"Yes?"

"This is Dr. Williams..."

"If you're looking for Calleigh you can try her cell phone."

"I did. Its busy and she wanted these results quickly. Your number is down as the next number to call. I can trust you'll pass them on."

"Mhmm. Go on."

"Just tell her it was positive."

"Okay. I'll do that."

"Thanks."

"No problem. Bye." Tim snapped his phone shut and Calleigh walked back in. "Who was it?"

"Horatio. We're needed in the conference room."

"Right. Your doctor just called me."

"Called you?" Calleigh asked.

"Yeah." Tim nodded. "Something about results and they're posit---- why did you go to the doctor?"

"Routine thing." Calleigh mumbled. Tim stared at her, trying to make sense of it all.

"So then what's positive?"

Calleigh slid onto Tim's lap.

"You know how we were talking?" she asked, resting her forehead against the side of his head.

"Be more specific."

"Another..."

Tim sighed. Another what? Another car? Another dog? Another job? Another house? Another vacation? Tim paused the tape and turned his head so his and Calleigh's foreheads were touching.

"Baby?"

"What?"

"No. I mean... another baby?"

Calleigh smiled and nodded.

"Yeah."

Tim smiled.

"Really?"

"Yes. Probably about eight weeks."

"I love you so much Calleigh."

"I love you too." she kissed him deeply and sighed against his lips.

"What?"

"As much as I would love to sit here with you... the chief is in the conference room."

"Great. He's my favorite person right after Stetler." Tim said sarcastically.

"Be nice."


	3. chapter three

"Where are you getting with those tapes Speedle?"

Tim tore his eyes away from Calleigh and looked up at Chief Kelly.

"Sorry what?"

"The tapes Speedle!" Kelly snapped.

"Um... well I've been watching it for three hours and I was about to go on when Ho... Lieutenant Caine called for me. There's no sign of the vehicle."

"Duquesne!"

"Yes?"

"Bullets?"

"No bullets. The vic was st–-" Calleigh stopped suddenly and Tim stared at her worriedly. "I'm sorry. The vic was stabbed with a knife. We um... I'm sorry."

She bolted from her chair and quickly ran across the hall to the bathroom. Tim quickly followed her.

"What the hell is wrong with them?" Kelly asked, staring at Horatio.

"I have no clue." he replied. In the bathroom... Tim stood there, feeling helpless. He waited until the vomiting stopped and then knocked on the stall door.

"Cal? Baby are you okay?"

She opened the stall door and Tim sat down on the floor next to her. He closed the door and Calleigh leaned against him.

"I'm just peachy." she mumbled sarcastically. "This is all your fault."

"I know." Tim learned his lesson the last time Calleigh was pregnant. Take the blame for everything. He had slept on the couch quite a few times and it was really uncomfortable after the first few hours. Calleigh moaned and leaned over to the toilet again. Tim quickly grabbed her long hair and held it behind her back. Finally she stopped vomiting again and leaned back into Tim's arms.

"This is the one part I hated about being pregnant." she complained. Tim tried hard not to laugh and kissed the top of her head. "We should get back to work."

"Nah. I love sitting on a cold bathroom floor with you. Besides it beats listening to the chief."

"I feel so loved." Calleigh said dryly. "What are you doing here?"

"I work here." Tim said slowly.

"No. I mean in the bathroom."

"Have you lost your memory?"

"You're in the ladies' room."

The door swung open.

"Um... I'll come back later." Valera's voice said. Tim noticed that his and Calleigh's legs were entangled together and were sticking out from under the stalls.

"Eh... no... its okay." Tim opened the stall door and helped Calleigh off the floor. "She was sick and I followed her in."

Valera nodded.

"I'm sure."

S/C---------

"Hi Alexx." Calleigh smiled. "You got anything for me?"

"I thought you were into bullets." she teased. "Actually I have some things I need run down to Trace. But you wouldn't want to do that..."

"Hah! And miss seeing my favorite Trace expert? I could always use a reason to see him."

"Don't you ever get sick of him?"

"Never have and never will. I can't get enough of him." Calleigh said, a dreamy look on her face. Alexx smiled and passed her a few envelopes.

"Go and don't linger too long. There is work to be done."

Calleigh smiled slightly and headed up to Trace. She smiled slightly, seeing Tim. He had his headphones on, his lips mouthing the words to whatever crazy song he was listening to at the moment and was engrossed in whatever he was processing. Calleigh snuck up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist. Tim quickly took his headphones off and glanced behind him.

"Hi handsome."

"Hey. Don't scare me like that."

"Who else would be holding you?" Calleigh questioned.

"No one but you just sneaked up on me." Tim muttered. "What do you want?"

"Nice way to talk to me."

"I'm sorry. What do you need princess?"

"Alexx wants these processed." Calleigh smiled. "And then we can go for lunch because I'm starving."

"Right." Tim nodded. "You want to help? It'll get done quicker."

"Sure." Calleigh slid onto a stool next to her husband and they quickly got to work.

S/C-----------

"Eo?"

"English?"

Tim swallowed a mouthful of his pizza.

"What's up Delko?"

"We've got another body... or should I say bodies."

"Alright. We'll be right there." Tim snapped his phone shut and looked over at Calleigh. "Crime scene. I'll drive."

"Aren't you the gentleman." she teased. Tim smirked to himself and paid for the check.


	4. chapter four

Tim smiled, watching Calleigh work quietly and quickly.

"Am I um... disturbing anything?"

Calleigh jumped and turned around, a surprised look on her face.

"Don't do that!" she exclaimed. "You're gonna give me a heart attack one of these days."

"Sorry." Tim grinned sheepishly. "What are you doing?"

"Hagen's case. Did you get anywhere with that trace?"

"Yeah. Its from the garden in the front yard. Delko didn't get any prints."

"So we're nowhere." Calleigh muttered. "That's great."

"Not exactly." Tim said, sitting next to her. "I've got Tyler looking over the tapes... we identified the van but we can't see the license plate. So we can't put an APB on it."

"That's still nowhere. Did anyone check the visitors' log?"

"Delko. Body hauler signed the log 'Coroner.'" Tim replied. "But..."

"But what?" Calleigh asked.

"We were only looking over the parking lot tapes not the entrance tapes."

"Please tell me that's what Tyler is looking over now."

"He is. He said he'd page me when he found the hauler. Once we get his picture I'm gonna scan it into the databases... he could be a prior criminal." Tim explained. "Then we'll have his name on file."

"You guys are gonna love me!" Eric exclaimed, walking in, a big smile on his face.

"Do be so sure." Tim smirked. "What do you got?"

"I went over the prints from the crime scene. There are two sets. Webster's obviously and a David Stewart."

"He could be our body hauler." Calleigh commented. Tim's beeper went off.

"We may have him."

S/C-----

Tim hit a few keys quickly and brought the two pictures up.

"Now we see if the features match up..." he mumbled. The other three CSIs waited anxiously. "Yes!"

The screen blinked 'Positive Match' over and over.

"Let's bring him in." Horatio smiled. "Speed, Calleigh go."

S/C------

Tim knocked on the apartment door and waited. Calleigh leaned against the wall and smiled softly at him.

"I can't wait to get this over with." she said.

"I know. But it will be over soon and we'll get on with our lives." Tim said. "Maybe take a vacation... spend some time with Sammy... change the guest room into a nursery..."

Calleigh nodded.

"You're right."

"Of course I am. I always am." Tim winked, making Calleigh roll her eyes. The door finally opened and a dark haired man appeared in the doorway.

"Can I help you?" he asked, a curious look on his face.

"Tim Speedle, Calleigh Duquesne, Miami-Dade Crime Lab. You David Stewart?" Tim asked. The man nodded.

"What's going on?"

"Can we come in?" Calleigh asked. David nodded and stepped aside.

"Again, detectives what's going on?"

"Last night Alex Whitman was murdered inside of the Miami Correctional Facility. You were on tape there last night as a body hauler for the coroner's office, coming to claim Jack Webster's body. Around that time Whitman was murdered and Webster's body never made it to the morgue." Tim said. "Want to explain?"

"Um... I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Odd. How did you end up on tape?" Calleigh asked. David sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Where is he?"

"I don't know."

"How do you know Webster?" Tim asked.

"Best friend. I visited a few times and he said something about wanting to get out and he came up with a great scheme. I came and picked his 'body' up and on the way out he killed the guard. I let him off at a motel out near the beach, really rundown place. I don't know where else he went." David replied. "Honestly. I just sprang him from his cell. Do you know how depressing it is in the slammer?"

"We have an idea. You wanna tell us about this 'great scheme?'"

"Something about getting a job done. Look I wish I could be of more help but I can't."

"You got the address of this motel?"

David nodded and handed Tim a paper.

S/C-------

"I got a feeling we're not getting the whole story out of this guy." Tim said.

"When do we ever get the whole story from any of our suspects? We know he's lying. We found his prints at the Dawsons' crime scene." Calleigh said. "We should've just arrested him for that."

Tim bit his tongue to refrain from making some smart ass comment.

"We got to report back to Horatio." he said though and turned the Hummer around, heading towards the lab. "Calleigh, I know you're going to fight with me but I don't want you um... working the case anymore."

"Tim..."

"Honey, please. I... I can't lose you. If anything happened to you I wouldn't forgive myself and I don't want you anywhere near Webster." he rested his hand on her leg and Calleigh smiled slightly and took his hand in hers.

"Tim, I can do my job." she said. "Don't start protesting. I did it while I was pregnant with Sammy and I will do it while I'm pregnant with this one. If you do what you did the first time I was pregnant I will kill you this time."

Tim really didn't want to become target practice again and he knew that the bullet flying at him wouldn't be a warning that flew over his shoulder this time.

"I know and I'm not complaining about work in general. Just this case. Calleigh, we've faced him before. We know what to expect."

"Exactly so we go in there prepared and nothing bad will happen. Stop worrying." she added with a smile, "That's my job."

"I know. Babe, last time we... encountered him it scared the shit out of me. I really thought that I'd lose you."

"Oh no, no, no. You jumped in front of me." Calleigh remembered. "That had to have been the stupidest, yet bravest thing you've ever done. If the gun had been loaded that time..."

Tim squeezed her hand gently.

"That was a long time ago. Its not gonna happen again."


	5. chapter five

A/N: I accidentally missed a chapter so i had to upload this one again and put the chapter before it up. lol sorry. ----S/C---- 

Horatio smiled at Calleigh slightly, watching her sit out of the game. Her arms were crossed over her chest, a sour look set on her face.

"Don't look so glum."

"I can do my job."

"We worry about you."

"No. Tim worries about me and he brainwashed you." Calleigh mumbled.

"They'll be back soon." Horatio said. He adjusted the headset on his head and settled back in his seat. "You guys in position yet?"

"Yeah H we're outside the motel. It looks like no one's been here for a few years at least." Tim's voice crackled over the sound system. "Cal, stop looking so upset."

"I'm not. I'm jovial!" she said sarcastically. "And how would you know?"

"Because I can feel your annoyance all the way on the other side of town."

Eric laughed lightly and Tim smirked.

"Well you're going to feel something else soon." Calleigh snapped.

"Really?"

"Yeah. My foot up your..."

"OKAY!" Horatio laughed slightly, casting a weird glance at his ballistics expert. "Go in."

S/C-------

"You should stop making her sad." Eric advised. "I hear the couch isn't comfortable."

"You heard that from me and she's not mad at me. She's annoyed that she's not working the case." Tim said, making sure he had his gun on him.

"Are we even sure he's here?"

"Yeah." Tim nodded. "SWAT in place?"

"Mhmm. You ready?" Eric asked. Tim once more checked his gun and nodded. He was on one side of the door and Eric was on the other. "On three... 1... 2...3..."

Tim kicked the door opened and moved his gun in front of him. Scanning the room quickly, he shook his head.

"Clear."

Eric dropped his gun slightly and ran a hand through his hair.

"Now what? Wait for him to kill another couple?" he asked. Tim shrugged.

"Let's go over the room. See if we can find anything."

S/C------

"Yeah? And what if he was in there?" Calleigh yelled. Tim stared at her. "Tim, I... I can't go through losing you!"

"So what? I'm not supposed to do my job?"

"Well if I can't do mine then no you cannot!"

"I could understand that but there is one very big difference." Tim said.

"Oh do not throw me being pregnant up in my face because you know what?"

"Let me guess." Tim started sarcastically. "Its all my fault."

"Partially!"

"Oh Jesus look at us." Tim wrapped his arms around Calleigh and kissed her hair lightly. "Honey I love you so much and I don't want you around Webster or any place he's been spotted because I don't want you to get hurt. I mean... I know you feel like you're not helping at all but you're helping me not worry."

"Tim, I'm not an invalid!"

"I know that but Cal," he rested his hand on her stomach lightly. "I don't want you or the baby in danger. Crime scenes aren't safe."

"Babe I know that you care about me." she said. "But I would never put myself in a sort of position that I could get injured. I know I'm pregnant. I know what to do and not do. I've gone through this already, remember?"

"Yeah and nearly gave me a heart attack in the process." Tim mumbled. Calleigh giggled and gave him a soft kiss. "Okay. I promise not to bother you about work if you promise not to yell at me about work."

"I don't yell but fine. Its a deal." she nodded. Tim smiled slightly.

"Let's go home."

S/C-----

Sammy swung her legs nervously as she sat on the couch. Tim and Calleigh sat on the love seat across from it.

"I'm not in trouble right?" Sammy asked, biting her bottom lip.

"No." Tim shook his head.

"Then why am I here?"

"Because we need to talk to you." Calleigh replied. Sammy looked between her mother and father and sighed.

"And?"

Tim chuckled at the impatient look on his daughter's face.

"Sammy, remember at Christmas you asked why me why you didn't have a little sister?"

"Am I finally getting answer?" she asked.

"Sure. These sort of things take time." Tim replied. "Well..."

"Sweetie what if we told you that you're getting a little sister or brother?" Calleigh finished. Sammy stared at them. Tim and Calleigh exchanged a glance. "Sam?"

"Honey are you happy about this?" Tim asked.

"I asked why we didn't have one. Not that I wanted one." Sammy replied.

"So you're not happy."

"I'm okay. Can you give it back?"

"No. Um... its here to stay."

"What if I don't like the baby we get?"

"You will."

"What if I don't? Can we switch it?" Sammy asked.

"Sammy, what's the matter with having a baby in the house?" Calleigh asked, hurt slightly.

"Mary from school has a little brother and her mommy and daddy spend all of there time with that stupid baby and Mary doesn't get any attention." she replied.

"Oh..." Tim smiled slightly. "You are afraid you're not going to be loved anymore."

"Sweetie that wouldn't happen!" Calleigh exclaimed. "Come here."

Sammy jumped off the couch and crawled onto Tim's lap, resting her head against his chest.

"Listen, Daddy and I love you so much but now the baby will be here soon and we'll love him or her too." Calleigh said. "We'll still love you just as much as we do now. We love Charlie and we had him before you were here but we still love him just the same."

"That's different! Charlie is a dog. I'm a person! I have feelings." Sammy said.

"Well Charlie has feelings too."

"Nice try honey." Tim smiled. "Sammy, here's the thing. Its been just the three of us for five years. Doesn't it get boring with just us?"

"No."

"Wouldn't you want someone to play with?"

"No."

"Don't you want to help Mommy with the new baby? Because you'll be its big sister and Mommy's gonna need your help."

Sammy thought about this for a few seconds.

"I guess." she mumbled. "But you'll like the baby more."

"No. We've got a lot of love to go around so don't worry about it." Tim said. "I promise you that I will still love you, and Mommy can say the same, we'll still love you when the baby comes. Okay?"

He felt Sammy nod against him and he smiled slightly.

"So... when is it coming?"

"Not until September." Calleigh replied.

"Mary says that her brother came from a stork. I don't believe that."

"Good. You shouldn't." Tim smirked. "That's a bird. We're humans. No similarities at all even if all he does is deliver it."

"So then where is it?" Sammy asked. Calleigh smiled and took her hand in hers and rested it on her stomach gently.

"In there."

"Now that I don't believe!"

"Why not?" Tim asked. "That's where you were."

"Nuhuh."

"Oh really? Then how did you get here?"

"I don't know but maybe the baby will be like Gram and just knock on the door and then, there it is!"

Tim cracked up.

"No. When you were a baby you couldn't hold your head up for a few months let alone move so how is the baby supposed to knock on the door?" he asked. "Believe us. We wouldn't lie to you."

"But its not possible!" Sammy exclaimed.

"Why not?" Calleigh asked.

"Because I've seen babies and you're skinny so I don't think you could fit a baby in your belly."

Tim bit his lip to stop his laughing but it wasn't working.


	6. chapter six

1Alexx laughed lightly as she spoke with Calleigh. She had just finished telling Alexx the conversation with Sammy from the night before.

"I can't believe you two are having another one."

"Sammy's a bit depressed." Calleigh said.

"She'll get over it. Jamie was the same when Brian was born. Believe me. When she sees that baby she won't be able to get enough of it."

Calleigh smiled slightly.

"I think its that Tim spoils her and she's so used to her being the center of attention she doesn't want to share the spotlight." she said.

"That is exactly what it is." Alexx nodded. "So what did he say?"

"He actually found out first and didn't understand it for a few seconds. He was preoccupied with those tapes from the jail and once he said it, it hit him and he was happy." Calleigh replied. "Well speak of the devil."

Tim looked up as he walked in.

"Hey." he grinned, standing by Calleigh's side. He slipped an arm around her waist and kissed the side of her head quickly. "Getting anywhere?"

"Didn't start yet. She was telling me about last night." Alexx smiled. "Congratulations Timmy."

"Thanks Alexx. What do you think?"

"I think it's wonderful." she said.

"No." Tim laughed slightly. "COD."

"Oh." Alexx smiled. "She got shot two times. Calleigh, I'll get those bullets down to you when I get them. Time of death was around eleven last night. Now this guy,"

The three walked over to the next table.

"He was shot once, straight through the forehead."

"Are we talking about the same case?" Tim asked suddenly.

"Tim, this is the only case we have." Calleigh said.

"Right. The MO is off. Husbands weren't shot through the head. They're shot through the heart. Wives..."

Tim walked back over to the other table.

"Are shot once. One is a warning and then two hits a minor artery and they bleed out." he said.

"Well I didn't start the autopsies yet. I guess we'll know after the post." Alexx said.

"Or maybe it wasn't Webster. A copy cat maybe?" Calleigh suggested. "This was on the news."

"No." Tim shook his head. "He escapes and a day later a newlywed couple turns up dead? He's doing this. Maybe he lost his nerve. She wasn't dying quickly enough so he shot her again. Wanted the husband done quickly? I don't know."

"Well I'll worry about the ballistics." Calleigh said. "You find out where he is."

"I'm getting nowhere. He cleaned that motel room. Its spotless."

"I got an idea." Calleigh said. "We'll see you later Alexx."

"Mhmm. You take it easy sugar."

"I will."

"Why do you listen to her but you won't listen to me?" Tim asked as they walked out. Alexx chuckled and shook her head.

S/C------

David Stewart sat nervously in front of Calleigh and Tim.

"I told you all I know." he said.

"Yeah the thing is David, you didn't." Tim said. "Your fingerprints were found at Stacie and Matt Collins house. They're dead."

"Stacie's dead?" he stammered.

"Did you know Mrs. Collins?" Calleigh asked. David nodded.

"We were... um... together." he mumbled.

"What?"

"We were a couple."

"She cheated on her husband?" Tim asked. David nodded. "How long?"

"For three months before the wedding and the past two months." he replied. "I tried to talk her out of getting married but she wouldn't. We kept seeing each other though."

"You were there last night?"

"Yeah."

"Did Matt walk in on you two?"

"Yeah."

"What happened?" Calleigh asked.

"We were... in the bedroom and Matt walked in. He started freaking out and left." David replied. Calleigh looked at him.

"Do you know you're bleeding?"

David glanced down at his arm, where red was seeping through his white polo shirt.

"Do you mind if our ME takes a look at that?" Tim asked. David shook his head. "Alright."

S/C--------

David didn't do anything as Alexx examined his arm.

"You got shot and didn't go to the ER?" she asked.

"They would've asked questions." David replied.

"So do we." Tim said. "We're going to need that bullet."

"Why?"

"Part of the murder investigation." Calleigh replied.

"Mur... I didn't kill Stacie!"

"Alexx can you do it?" Tim asked. "Get the bullet I mean?"

"Yeah. It will only take a few minutes."

"Okay. Excuse us." Tim pulled Calleigh out into the hallway. "Do you see the look on his face? He had something to do with this."

"Well bite my head off when I totally agree with you!" she said sarcastically. "Someone's a little too happy about their job."

"I'm sorry. Something's going on here."

"I'm going to test the bullet against the ones from the bodies. Remember Webster said his wife was having an affair?"

"He shot David because we was the other man." Tim finished. "He never had that before because none of the other couples were really cheating. This was a bonus and it must've hurt like hell when he found out it was his best friend."

Calleigh nodded.

"Do you think he knows where Webster is?" she asked.

"Depends. If he knows where he was but then Webster shot him he could've freaked and ran from his hiding spot to a new place. David may have called the police and we know that he didn't. So Webster may still be in the same place after the motel." Tim replied. "Then again he may not. Only time will tell."

Alexx walked out, an evidence envelope in her hand. Calleigh eagerly accepted it.

S/C-------

Tim walked into the break room and saw Calleigh sitting on the couch. A file was balanced on her lap, her hand resting on her stomach.

"Hi."

"Hey. Come here for a second."

Tim joined her on the couch and saw she was looking at the crime scene photos.

"What's up?" he asked.

"I don't know how I didn't realize this before." Calleigh said.

"Maybe being pregnant is making you lose your touch." Tim teased. Calleigh smirked slightly.

"Keep it up Speedle. Look at the wall."

"Its white."

"Good job CSI of the Year." Calleigh said sarcastically. "Look for more than just the paint color."

"Its chipped." Tim observed.

"I was looking over the body with Alexx. The first shot was a through and through and then there was an entrance wound in Stacie's back. I'm thinking a ricochet."

"The through and through hit the wall and then reentered through her back?"

"Yeah. Why not? We've seen it before."

"Well let's see what Alexx has to say." Tim said. Calleigh nodded and Tim stood up as she did.

"Where are you off to so fast?" she teased, grabbing his collar.

"To see if your theory is right." Tim replied, confused. Calleigh shook her head and slid her arms around his neck. "Calleigh..."

"Just one kiss."

Tim looked into her blue eyes and couldn't refuse. All day he had longed for her touch and now he had it.

"One and that's it." he grinned, his hand winding through Calleigh's blonde hair. He cupped the back of her head and pulled her closer to him. Calleigh sighed happily as their lips met in a soft kiss. "Wow."

"We've had far better kisses so I don't know what you're wowing about." she teased.

"I know but I realized that I'm so happy we work in the same place." Tim said. "If we didn't I'd go crazy."

"Really why?"

"Well for one, I would only see you a few hours a day, about an hour in the morning and then from seven until we go to sleep. Two, we wouldn't be able to sneak off to the locker or storage room whenever we please." Tim grinned. Calleigh turned a bright pink.

"We really need to stop that."

"I've tried but you're too addicting."

S/C------

"Hey Alexx."

"Oh its you two again." she smiled. "What do you need?"

"My bullets that you never sent up to me." Calleigh replied. "But I had a theory so I decided to come and see if I was right. Tell us what you found."

"Okay. Stacie over here had a bullet lodged between two ribs while Matt had a bullet lodged in his brain, dead instantaneously."

"Stacie was shot and the bullet ricocheted off the wall and back into her."

"You're right." Alexx nodded. "The bullet was fragmented a bit but it still did damage. What killed her however was when it when through the first time."

She handed Calleigh two bullets.

"Thank you. Bye Alexx." she smiled. "I'll see you later honey."

"I'm sure I'll stop by." Tim said. He sighed as the doors closed behind his wife and Alexx laughed quietly. "What?"

"Oh nothing. I was just remembering a time when you were a pessimistic, sarcastic, dark, brooding person." she replied. Tim grinned slightly.


	7. chapter seven

Tim tried to sneak into Ballistics unnoticed but Calleigh turned around and smiled at him.

"How do you do that?" he wondered.

"Sixth sense. I don't think we're looking at only Webster." Calleigh said. "Come and take a look at this."

Tim stepped behind her and peered into the microscope.

"The bullet on the left is the one that Alexx pulled out of Matt. The bullet on the right is the one she pulled out of David." Calleigh explained.

"They match up perfectly."

"Its a .22 caliber. Now look at this." Calleigh quickly switched one of the bullets. "This is the bullet from Stacie and they don't match up at all. This is a 9mm."

Tim pulled away from the microscope slightly and stared at Calleigh.

"I need to find that gun." she said. "And there is no one left in the Collins household to tell me if Matt owned a gun."

"Did you check the house for a gun?"

"When have I not looked for a gun?"

"True."

"I checked top to bottom and there was no gun anywhere. Now it could be David's gun but why would he have a gun on him in the first place?"

"Protection? I mean... if I walked into our house and found you bed with another guy I'd probably shoot him." Tim said. "He was paranoid and brought it with him."

"Well there's only one way to find out."

S/C------

"What do you want now?" David asked irritably. Tim tossed a file in front of him.

"That's the bullet we pulled out of you and the other one is the one we pulled out of Matt Collins's body. Tell us what happened." he replied. "And I want the truth. How did you two both get the same type of bullet in you if he just walked out of the house?"

"It was Jack."

"That's a lie." Calleigh said. "Stacie had a different type of bullet in her. David, you need to tell us what happened."

"Matt walked into the bedroom and started yelling. Stacie tried to calm him down, saying it wasn't what it looked like." Tim rolled his eyes at this. "He went crazy and walked out of the room. He came back in, a gun in his hand. I tried to get it away from him but he shot my arm. We wrestled for the gun for a few minutes and I finally got it away from him."

"How'd he get a bullet in his brain then?"

"I accidentally pulled the trigger."

Tim and Calleigh looked at each other.

"Look, I was afraid for Stacie. If I left he would've killed her." David said. "I didn't want her alone with him so yeah I shot him. Stacie started yelling at me that I was stupid and now I going to go to jail. I tried to get her to relax but she told me to get out. I wouldn't leave. I knew she was going to call you guys."

"So you waited around?" Tim asked.

"No." David shook his head. "I did finally leave but I got as far as the front porch when Jack came around the corner. He told me to stay and I'd see something I liked. I didn't want him to kill Stacie. I love her, okay but he would've shot me!"

"If you love her why didn't you take the bullet for her?" Calleigh asked.

"I'm not Prince Charming Barbie. Besides if I died he'd have just shot her afterwards." David snapped. "I wanted to get her to the ER but by the time Jack let me by her she was dead."

"Where is he?" Tim asked.

"I don't know."

"Don't give me that shit. Where is he?"

"He said something about going to see an old friend of his... name was... something with an S. I wasn't really listening."

"Was this a last name or a first name?"

"I wasn't listening!" David exclaimed.

"Where's he staying?"

"I told you the motel!"

"He's not there we checked. So you better tell us."

"He has a house in Coconut Grove. 1153 Grove Way." David muttered. Tim pulled Calleigh out of the room and let Tripp in to arrest David.

"Ooh I didn't ask him about the gun!" Calleigh exclaimed, running back in. "Where's the gun?"

"What gun?"

"The .22 you shot Matt with."

"I threw it out."

"Where?"

"The dumpster in my apartment complex. They already emptied it though. But I shot him. I admit it. Can't get nothing by you CSIs."

Calleigh scowled and went back to Tim.

"Well let's go get him." she said.

"What?" Tim asked.

"Well I'm not letting you go alone." Calleigh said.

"Well I'm not letting you go near that house. I'll take Delko."

"Tim..."

"He just killed another person Calleigh!" he exclaimed. "You heard him! An old friend something with an S? He escaped because he didn't finish us off. Or did you forget how to spell our name?"

"Oh well that's very kind of you. Leave me behind and if you get shot then I'm stuck by myself!" she yelled.

"I'm not fighting with you on this." Tim said, shaking his head. "Get back to the lab and I'll be back later."

"Calleigh!"

"What?" she barked. Hagen stepped back as Tim got on his cell phone. "What Hagen?"

"There was a fight over at The Whiskey Stop. It got out of hand."

"Whi..." Calleigh didn't finish her sentence. "Wait, why are you telling me this?"

"Yelina was over there and she said its not good. Your father was there."

"Oh my God..."

Tim snapped his phone shut and looked at Hagen.

"What?"

"He's fine." Hagen assured. "He's a bystander by he refuses to leave unless you come and get him. There's also reason to believe he may have started it."

Tim looked at Calleigh, who looked upset. These were the times Tim really hated his father-in-law.

"Horatio doesn't know but Yelina thought it'd be best if you worked the case. Can you get over there?" Hagen asked. Calleigh nodded and she and Tim walked towards the parking lot.

"Look... just go." she said. "I'm sorry that I yelled."

"Don't worry about it." Tim muttered. "Do you want me to go with you?"

"No. I'll be fine. Tim, be careful." Calleigh said quietly. He nodded and kissed her quickly. "I love you."

"I love you too. If you need anything with your dad just call. I'll let Delko handle this."

"Say my name?" he smirked, walking over. "Whoa... you okay Cal?"

"Yeah I'm fine. I'll see you guys later."


	8. chapter eight

Calleigh pulled the Hummer up outside The Whiskey Stop and got out.

"Calleigh..." Yelina greeted.

"Where's my father?" she asked.

"Over there."

Calleigh walked over to an ambulance and saw a EMT was cleaning up a cut on her father's head.

"Calleigh!" he smiled. She didn't return the smile though. Kenwall's smile faded slightly. "Its not what it looks like."

"Well from what I hear you may have started this." she hissed. The EMT finished and Calleigh pulled her father towards the Hummer.

"No! No that's not right." he said.

"Yeah, yeah I think it is." Calleigh muttered, rubbing her forehead. "Right now we have no evidence. I'm taking you home. But believe me you'll be getting called down to the station."

"Can't you work something out?"

"I'm not lying about evidence."

Kenwall nodded and got into the passenger side of the SUV. Calleigh leaned against the car for a second and walked over to Alexx.

S/C-------

Tim and Eric walked stealthily towards the large house, SWAT flanking them. They quickly got up to the front door and Tim broke away from the group, going towards the back of the house.

S/C------

"Poor baby was just barely over the legal age." Alexx sighed. Calleigh closed her eyes and could play out the scene before her. "Calleigh, are you going to be okay?"

"Yeah. I... somehow I saw this coming." she muttered. "So COD was stabbing with a liquor bottle?"

Alexx nodded, pointing towards the counter. Calleigh gently placed the broken bottle in evidence bag and labeled it.

"Sugar you should leave." Alexx advised. "You don't need this stress. Its not good for you."

"I'm not letting anyone else do this. They could overlook evidence..." Calleigh trailed off and started bagging more things. "I need to go drop him off at home."

"You sure they'll let you do that?"

"They can't hold him. They don't have anything against him."

S/C------

"Sp..." Eric stopped when he saw Tim had wandered away. He quickly, yet quietly walked around the back of the house and saw his best friend leaning against the back wall of the house. "Speed!"

Tim beckoned him over.

"He's not here."

S/C-----

"Calleigh, I didn't hurt anyone."

"Dad somehow I don't believe that." she said quietly. Her head was resting against the window, her hands gripping the steering wheel tightly. "Because in someway you always do. Believe me. I know."

"Calleigh not all fathers are perfect. Look at Tim for an instance."

"Don't you even bring him up!" she yelled. "Because you know what Dad?"

"What?"

"He wouldn't lay a hand on Sammy, unlike you would did to me! He doesn't get drunk every night of the week and take it out on Sammy! He actually cares about her! And in my opinion Tim is the perfect father. But that's just me."

That silenced the older Duquesne for the rest of the ride to his apartment and left Calleigh in tears. Finally, after what seemed like forever, Calleigh pulled up in front of her father's apartment complex.

"I'll most likely talk to you later." she said.

"Calleigh, I'm sorry. I really am."

"I have to get back to the crime scene." she said, ignoring his comment. "Bye Dad."

He sighed but got out of the SUV and went into the apartment complex. Calleigh shed a few more tears and then wiped them away. She was about to pull away when her cell phone went off.

"Calleigh Speedle."

"Calleigh, its me."

"What's up Horatio?"

"Can you get back to the lab?"

"I'm on my way to a crime scene."

"I know but can you please come?"

"Yeah I'll be there soon."


	9. chapter nine

Calleigh entered the break room and sat down.

"What's going on?" she asked. Tim glanced at Horatio, who nodded.

"Webster wasn't at the house but this was." he slid a piece of paper across the table to her and Calleigh read it.

"You're not going alone are you?" she asked finally, looking up at him. Tim sighed and shrugged.

"It says to come alone."

"Oh so if it said jump off the Empire State Building you'd do that?" Calleigh muttered.

"No..."

Horatio slowly backed out of the room.

"Calleigh, come on. I can arrest him right then and there and he'd get sentenced for life now." Tim said.

"I don't care!" she exclaimed in a tone that totally said, 'I can't believe you're arguing with me on this.'

"Well I do."

"I'm beginning to wonder if you married ME or your JOB." Calleigh snapped. Tim stared at her.

"I guess I could say the same about you." he said cooly.

"Oh really? I wouldn't put myself in danger."

"Oh really? Well I remember you did the same thing."

"When?"

"Hank Kerner ring a bell?"

"That was different!"

"It was not. He was coming after you..."

"He killed Janet!"

"So? He was coming after you Calleigh just like Webster is coming after us now."

"Yeah, well unlike you," she spat, drawing herself to her full height. Tim tried not to smirk as he was still a good foot taller than his wife. "I wouldn't go running in alone, with a dirty gun."

"That was low." he said. "That was really low Calleigh. You know I haven't done that in a long time."

"Then let the cops do their jobs and you do yours."

"This isn't about jobs anymore. This is about me finishing what we started."

Calleigh shook her head.

"No. We didn't start anything. Horatio was the one that made us go undercover!" she said. "He was the one that made us go to Paris and you know what?"

"No and I don't care but I have a feeling you're going to tell me." Tim crossed his arms over his chest.

"I regret that whole goddamn trip."

"I'm sure you do."

S/C-------

"I've never seen them so quiet." Eric muttered, a smirk on his face. "Usually they're ripping each other clothes off."

Horatio gave him a look and the younger CSI went silent. They sat like that for a while and Eric contemplated some things to say.

"What did you do?" he finally piped up.

"You should be asking Speed that." Horatio mumbled, flipping through a case file. "They were really going at it."

"It? 'It' could mean a lot of things H."

"Eric..."

"How bad was it?"

"In my opinion, they won't be mad at each other for too long. I think Calleigh's hormones are in overdrive. They exchanged a few words but mostly Calleigh did the damage." Horatio looked up at Eric. "You want to bet?"

"I say they'll walk in all happy together tomorrow morning." he said. "What's the wager?"

"I'm going broke from you." Horatio sighed. "Ten bucks and the winner does the other's paperwork for two weeks."

"You're on. What do you say?"

"Oh... an hour."

"Hah. You don't know their stubbornness then. I really feel sorry for the man that marries Sammy. I mean... she inherited both their traits. That is one dangerous combo."

S/C------

Tim yanked the blanket back over towards him and growled in annoyance as Calleigh yanked it back over towards her. Usually they didn't have this problem.

"You know, you're just going to complain you're too hot later on tonight so why don't you just give me it?"

"Okay and then I'll freeze because you left the window open."

"Then go shut it!" Tim exclaimed.

"You're closer to it." Calleigh replied.

"So? You're the one that wants it closed."

"What happened to you bowing down to my every need?"

"That was when I was loved and wasn't regretted." Tim said harshly. Calleigh laughed dryly and rolled over so she was facing him.

"Nice try but you're not going to get me to feel bad about that."

"I'm not going to fight with you on it."

"Good. Good night."

"You're not getting off that easy though. You wanna know why I'm not gonna fight you on it?"

"No and I don't care but I have a feeling you're going to tell me." Calleigh mimicked Tim from earlier in the day at the lab.

"Because I know you're not mad at me."

"Oh I am Speedle so don't think its just because I'm pregnant and I can't keep my emotions in check."

"Yeah think what you want but you know I'm right and in the end you're going to admit I'm right."

Calleigh pretended to ponder this for a moment.

"Um... no. I don't think that'll happen."

"You say you regretted Paris. You regret us happening? The past eight years of our life? Sammy? The baby?"

"No. I don't regret our children but yes at the moment I'm regretting you."

"So this is what a one night stand is like." Tim muttered.

"Oh shut up!" Calleigh sighed.

"No! You regret ever doing anything with me but in the end there's those two and you're all fine and happy."

"I said at the moment."

"Well... _at the moment_, I'm feeling very stood up."

The two went into a staring contest.

"AAAAAHHHHHH!"

"What the hell?"

The two of them jumped out of bed and ran across the hall to Sammy's room.

"Sammy, what's wrong?" Calleigh quickly went to her daughter's side and pulled her into her arms.

"M-Monster!" she cried, clinging to Calleigh tightly. Tim went to the window and glanced around into the backyard. Calleigh glanced at him and he turned away from the window.

"Stay here."

"Tim..."

"I'm serious. Stay here." he walked out of the room and Calleigh heard him go downstairs.

S/C-----

A while later Sammy had fallen asleep in Calleigh's arms and Tim was still not back.

'_He's just being thorough.' _she thought. Finally she gently laid Sammy back down and went downstairs.

"Tim?" Calleigh peered into the darkened living room and sighed. "Its not funny. Come on. Come back to bed."

When he didn't answer her, Calleigh flipped the light switch on and eyed the empty room. She crossed the room to the patio door and saw the backyard was empty.

"Damn you." she mumbled and then saw an envelope lying on the ground outside the door.


	10. chapter ten

"Mommy?"

Eric gave Calleigh an apologetic look as everyone heard Sammy enter the room. She looked up from her lap and smiled slightly at Sammy.

"What's wrong sweetie? You should be asleep."

"I heard people talking. What's going on?"

"Nothing." Calleigh said quickly.

"Where's Daddy?"

"He's..." Calleigh looked up at Eric for help.

"Where?" Sammy asked.

"He had to go away for a while." Eric replied. Sammy's blue eyes filled with tears.

"Why? I want Daddy!"

"I know honey." Calleigh pulled her into her arms. "I want him too."

S/C-------

Tim opened his eyes slowly, wincing when a bright light hit them. Finally when his vision was focused, Tim was met with a pair of blue eyes. Not Calleigh's loving ones or Sammy's curious ones. A pair of bored, yet evil eyes.

"Finally, you're awake."

Tim groaned. He would never forget that voice.

"How's it going Webster?"

"Well... eight years of prison... killing a few more people... buying a house in Coconut Grove... I must say I've had my moments. How's it going Tim?"

"Well... next week will be eight years of being married... have a daughter... great house... though I bet you know all of that already."

"Yeah." Webster nodded. "Say how's Calleigh?"

"Oh she's peachy." Tim muttered, wondering what hell she was going through right now.

S/C------

Calleigh walked down the stairs after putting Sammy back to bed.

"So... what's new?" she asked, as if it were any other case. Horatio looked at her for a few seconds.

"Um... nothing really. Calleigh, you realize this is a crime scene right?"

"Yeah."

"You're not working it."

"Yes I am and this is my house."

"We don't let the victims' families stay at the crime scene." Horatio said. "And no you're not working this."

"Do you actually think I'm going to let someone else work this case?" Calleigh asked.

"No but I am. I'm calling in a new CSI."

"A newbie?"

"His name's Ryan Wolfe. He should be here any minute." Horatio said, turning to Eric. Calleigh crossed her arms and glared at Eric.

"Uh... H." he pointed at Calleigh with his pen.

"Calleigh, no." he said without turning around.

"Horatio..."

"You're not working it!"

"Why and you better give me a damn good reason."

"Tim's your husband." Horatio said. "Eric, what did you find?"

"Um... Cal, I can't work with you staring at me like that." he muttered.

"Calleigh, will you leave?"

"No." she said stubbornly. "I expect to be kept informed on this."

Horatio sighed, frustrated and rubbed his forehead.

"Calleigh..."

"Horatio, I'm not letting my husband's fate be put in the hands of some newbie that has no idea what he's doing."

"Eric and I will be there working the case as well."

"Why don't you go stay at my place?" Eric suggested. "Valera won't care."

"Lieutenant I'm sorry I'm late." a nervous voice said. Calleigh gave Horatio a 'you've got to be kidding me' look. "You must be Mrs. Speedle..."

"That's Detective Speedle." Calleigh corrected. "You must be the new guy."

"Ryan Wolfe ma'am."

"Don't call me ma'am. Look I'll go to Delko's but in the morning I'm going to be at work and I'm working this case. Got it?"

Horatio glared down at the petite blonde but she glared right back at him, each holding their ground.

"Calleigh..."

"Horatio..."

"Dammit fine!"

"Now that wasn't so hard. I'll see you boys in the morning." Calleigh said and disappeared upstairs to grab Sammy.

S/C------

"You got to get some sleep Calleigh." Valera said, rubbing her back slightly. "He's gonna be fine."

"I feel terrible." she mumbled.

"Why? You didn't do anything."

"Yeah I did. Webster wanted Tim to meet him in this deserted building and I told him I didn't want him going and we got into a fight. I... I said I regretted us ever happening." Calleigh said.

"Cal, he knows you didn't mean it." Valera sighed.

"He tried to get me to apologize tonight and I wouldn't. I just... I didn't want him going."

"Fighting wouldn't change that."

"I know." Calleigh whispered, tears filling her eyes. "Can... can you uh do me a favor?"

"Yeah."

"Can you call Eric and tell him to tell Horatio I'm coming in late today?"

"Yeah. Go upstairs Calleigh. Get some sleep." Valera said. "I'll get Sammy off to school too."

The blonde nodded and walked into the guest room, collapsing onto the bed. She crawled under the blanket and buried her head in the pillow, tears steadily flowing down her cheeks.

S/C------

Tim sighed deeply as he looked around his surroundings. It was solitary confinement. It really was. No windows, just four walls and a door. There was a dim light hanging from the ceiling and the constant swinging back and forth of the chain was driving the CSI insane. Tim's ankles were taped to the legs of the chair and his arms were around the back of the chair, taped and then his wrists were taped together. Webster really made sure Tim wasn't going anywhere. He sighed again, wondering what time it was. He wondered if it was still nighttime or not. He wondered what Calleigh was doing. His beautiful Calleigh. Tim closed his eyes tightly, hoping to God he could just conjure up an image of her. Or Sammy. Either one or both would have been fantastic but his mind was drawing a blank. How long would he be here until the team found him or... or... or he died?

S/C-------

Calleigh's eyes were red and she looked like she hadn't gotten any sleep as she walked into CSI later that afternoon.

"Detective Speedle!"

Calleigh glanced behind her, hoping to see Tim but the receptionist was talking to her.

"What's up Colleen?" she asked.

"Detective Salas left a message about your case." she replied, handing over a pink note.

"Yelina isn't working my case."

"Whiskey Stop?"

Calleigh sighed, having forgotten all about that problem.

"Horatio!"

"Yeah?" the redhead was focused on a paper in his hands but looked up, a distracted look on his face. "Calleigh, sweetheart, no offense but..."

"I look like shit I know. Look... I'm working the Whiskey Stop case but I want to work Tim's. Can you get Ryan on it?"

"Wasn't your father a suspect in that?"

"Yes and I don't want to deal with him. Right now... I think he is capable of whatever happened at that crime scene. Just please Horatio?" Calleigh pleaded. He nodded and pulled out his cell phone.

"Meet me in my office. Delko's already up there." he added before dialing a number.

S/C------

"He knows what he's doing." Horatio said. "The only thing he left behind was the cloth that was doused in chloroform. The ladder he used to look in on the second level is clean of any prints."

Eric shook his head.

"I don't get it. Why not just wait for Speed to come to that place?" he asked. Calleigh's face lit up. "What?"

"Horatio do you still have that address? The one Webster left for Tim?"

He nodded and as he went to reach for it his cell phone went off.

"Caine... mhmm... mhmm... are you sure? Alright... thanks." he snapped the phone shut and looked at Eric. "Come on."

He stood up as did Eric and Calleigh followed.

"Where are you going?" Horatio asked.

"To the crime scene."

"No. Stay here."

"Horatio..." Calleigh got a nervous feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"I don't know Calleigh." he said honestly. "I really don't. Look go help Ryan with the Whiskey Stop case."

S/C-------

"This helps us a lot." Eric muttered under his breath. "Firemen done in there?"

"Yeah." Hagen nodded. "At least one body in there, so they say. Burned badly. Can't get a definite ID. Need prints or something. You think..."

"No." Horatio lied and walked towards the... well can't really call it a building. The building's remains. He knelt down next to Alexx, who shook her head.

"I don't know." she sighed.

"This was the address Webster left Speed." Horatio said. "Alexx... I need to know."

"And I'm telling you Horatio I don't. The body was doused in an accelerant and I won't know until I get back to the lab." she said. "I hope to God for Calleigh's sake it isn't him, for all of us."

Horatio sighed and nodded.

"I'll see you when I get back to the lab."


	11. chapter eleven

Calleigh sighed and glanced around the ballistics lab. There was nothing to do. She didn't want to be around anyone so she was holed up in her sanctuary. No one was telling her anything and if she did try to talk to them then they ignored her. It wasn't fair. She and Tim were their colleagues and she deserved to know what was going on with the case. She wasn't just some family member of the victim that was being nosy.

"Calleigh!"

"What Ryan?"

"I got a hit off the bottle." he said, holding up a paper. "You're not going to like it."

S/C-----

Calleigh sat across from her father in the interrogation room. The pain was very visible on her face.

"Detective Speedle, I'm not allowing my client to speak."

Calleigh turned to the lawyer, Mark Jennings.

"Look Jennings... this is off the record. Can you and Wolfe leave us alone for a minute?"

Ryan stepped forward for a second. Calleigh never broke eye contact with her father.

"Ryan, go."

He nodded and exited the room with Jennings. Calleigh sighed and finally looked away from the man before her.

"I... why would you do something like this?" she asked.

"I didn't."

"I find that hard to believe since the broken bottle matches the victim's wounds and his blood is on the end while your fingerprints are on the neck of the bottle."

Kenwall sighed and leaned back in his chair.

"Calleigh..."

"Don't Calleigh me." she snapped. "Look I'm going through hell right now so just tell me why."

"I was drunk. I don't know what I do when I'm drunk."

"Yeah I know that already." Calleigh mumbled. "I always told you to stop. Always. But then I just gave up. No more. I didn't care what you did but now... it hurts and it feels like my fault."

She suddenly bolted from the room and Ryan came back in with a uniformed officer.

S/C-------

Calleigh sobbed uncontrollably as she sat in ballistics, her face buried in her hands. She couldn't believe it. She didn't want to believe it. As much as she wanted to see him rot in jail, she wanted to find something that would stop it all. As much as she said she hated him, she loved him and she found that even harder to believe than the fact he was going to jail. He had put her through so much her whole life. Why should she still love him? A few memories filtered into Calleigh's head and she cried harder. She wanted to stop crying but she knew she couldn't. She wanted Tim to walk in and take her in his arms, telling her it would be okay. Then she'd be able to stop. A pair of arms did slip around her and Calleigh's head snapped out of her hands. It was Eric though.

"Wolfe told me what happened."

"Great so now he's broadcasting it to the whole lab. I wonder what they're saying about me. My father is a murderer, my husband may be dead, and I'll have to raise two kids on my own." Calleigh snapped.

"Cal, that's not true." Eric said softly. "He's fine."

"And what if he's not? And I want the truth Eric."

"Then I don't know Calleigh." he mumbled. "I'm telling you what I think and hope to God will happen."

"I love him so much Eric." she mumbled, burying her face in his shoulder. "I really do."

"I know."

"I was so pissed at him on Friday. He tried to get me to apologize but I wouldn't. You know me. Stubborn."

"Stop. He knows you're sorry." Eric said.

"No. Now I may not get to tell him again." Calleigh whispered, another wave of tears hitting her. Eric rubbed her back slowly, wondering what would happen if Tim wasn't okay.

"He's gonna be fine."

"Eric he's been missing for three days!"

Horatio burst through the door then, a paper in his hands.

"We got something."

"Really?" Eric asked.

"Yeah. I put an APB out and someone called in saying they saw someone matching Webster's description. There was no one else with him. But it was a van and Speed may have been in the back." Horatio replied.

"Where were they?"

"I-95, heading into Georgia. They said this was yesterday morning. They could be anywhere."

S/C------

"Yeah."

"Horatio Caine?"

"Speaking."

"Mac Taylor, New York CSI."

"Mac... how are you?"

"Good. I guess things aren't as well down in Miami."

"Huh?"

"Your missing CSI. Its all over the news."

"Yeah. Mac, you don't usually call. What's the occasion?"

"Danny got a hit off AFIS. It matches your suspect, Webster."

"From where?" Horatio was already out of his seat and walking towards the elevator.

"A B&E on 125th Street."


	12. chapter twelve

Mac looked up as there was a knock on his door.

"Miami's finest." he smiled slightly. "Come on in Horatio."

He entered the office, Eric and Ryan flanking him.

"Who's this?" Mac asked.

"Eric Delko, Ryan Wolfe. Guys, this is Mac Taylor." Horatio introduced the three.

"Missing someone?"

"And Calleigh Duquesne but she stayed in Miami. Now... tell us everything."

"Around midnight last night there was a call out to a couple's penthouse. They were barely hanging on and one of my guys, Danny Messer found a few prints, all belonging to a Jack Webster. There was a link to Miami so I called you."

"Have you seen Tim?"

"Speedle? No." Mac shook his head.

"If Webster was just killing some couple he may have left Speedle in Miami." Ryan piped up.

"He's not going to let him out of his sight." Eric objected. "He's here."

"He's in Miami."

"Here."

"Miami."

"Will you two shut up?" Mac interjected. "Look wherever he is you three are running out of time."

"Will you two leave us alone for a minute?" Horatio asked, shoving his protegees out the door. "Mac, what aren't you telling me?"

"Nothing."

"You replied too quickly. Let's try again."

"Caine, I'm not one of your suspects." Mac said.

"I know that but this is one of my team. He's got a wife and a daughter and I don't think they'll appreciate hearing we could've gotten to him but you left out some important information." Horatio said. "And I wouldn't leave you out of the loop if it were one of your colleagues."

Before Mac could reply, Horatio's cell phone went off.

"Caine. Hello? Is anyone there?" he snapped it shut and turned to Mac. "So what were you going to say?"

"Webster left a note, your name was on the front. He knows that you'd track him down and think Speedle was with him. It basically says if you don't find him in a certain amount of time then he's going to die."

"No address?"

Mac shook his head.

"I'm sorry Horatio."

S/C-------

"Calleigh..."

She moaned lightly and turned her head the other way. A comforting hand shook her shoulder gently and the blonde looked up into the concerned eyes of Frank Tripp. She and Tripp had always been close. He had taken her under his wing when she had joined the lab and their relationship had never faltered.

"Hey." she mumbled, rubbing her eyes.

"You stay here all night?" Frank asked. Calleigh nodded. "You want to get breakfast?"

Calleigh was about to protest but her hand found its way down to her stomach and rested there gently.

"That'd be nice."

Frank smiled slightly and escorted her out of the lab and down the block to a tiny café. As they sat there, Calleigh tried her hardest not to give into Frank's worried stare.

"Have you talked to Horatio at all?" she finally asked.

"Yeah. They got a lead on Webster."

"What about Tim?"

"They don't know where he is." Frank said truthfully. "You all right Calleigh?"

"No." she felt tears spring into her eyes at the very thought of her husband. "Frank, I... I don't know what to think anymore."

"He's fine."

"That's what everyone keeps telling me but I know they just want to keep me calm."

"Cal, everything's going to be fine. We'll find him." Frank assured and she smiled slightly as her cell phone ring.

"Excuse me." She mumbled and flipped it open. "Calleigh Speedle. Hello?"

Calleigh glanced at the caller ID and saw it was an unlisted number.

"Hello? Look, whoever this is better say something."

The phone went dead and she sighed, tossing it onto the table.

S/C------

Horatio sighed as he, Eric, and Ryan walked down the streets of Manhattan.

"He's got to be somewhere." Horatio said.

"We'll find him H and we'll find Speed." Eric said. "We will. We got to. For Calleigh."

"What if we don't get there in time?"

"Since when do you doubt the awesome detective skills of your amazing CSI team?"

A smile flickered on the redhead's face and then disappeared. He glanced around and his eyes narrowed behind the shades.

"Eric, get him."

He glanced up and started running.

S/C-----

Horatio slammed the door to interrogation open and was shocked to find Webster looking frightened. Eric did a number on the guy when he ran after him through midday traffic and tackled him on the sidewalk.

"I want to know where my CSI is now and I mean now."

"I don't know."

"You abducted him!"

"No." Webster shook his head. "This guy came out of nowhere and tackled me and I'm the one that's being interrogated!"

"That guy happens to be an officer of the law and you abducted Tim Speedle from his home, three nights ago in Miami. Now where is he?" Horatio spat.

"He's dead by now so it doesn't matter."

"I don't believe that. Where is he?"

"Figure it out. You're the CSI. The great Horatio Caine." Webster sneered.

"Is he in New York?"

"I'll give you some help. He's still in Miami but by the time you get home and find him he'll be dead."


	13. chapter thirteen

Calleigh buried her face in Tim's pillow, trying to quiet her sobs that were becoming uncontrollable. She felt the bed sink down and heard Sammy's voice. Sitting up, Calleigh pushed her hair out of her tear streaked face and looked at her daughter.

"What's the matter sweetie?"

"Why are you crying?" Sammy asked.

"I just miss Daddy, a lot and I want him home." Calleigh replied, wiping her eyes. "Come here."

Sammy crawled into her arms and Calleigh held her tightly, rocking her slightly.

"It's all my fault."

"What is?" Calleigh asked.

"Why Daddy's gone." Sammy replied.

"Don't say that!"

"It's true! If I hadn't started yelling for you then he'd never had gone outside!"

"Samantha stop it!" Calleigh scolded. "Honey, please. I don't want to yell at you. Don't even think that for a second. Come on, back to bed."

She led her daughter back across the hall to her own room and tucked her into bed. Calleigh kissed her forehead lightly and brushed a strand of hair out of her blue eyes.

"I love you."

"I love you too Mommy."

Calleigh smiled softly and walked back into her bedroom, collapsing onto the bed. She didn't know how long she had lay there crying. She had fallen asleep and then woke up when she heard something downstairs. Calleigh sat up and stared suspiciously out into the hallway. She quietly grabbed her gun out of the bedside table and crept down the stairs, her gun trained in front of her.

"Now... would you really shoot me?"

Calleigh dropped the 9mm, narrowly missing her right foot. She stood at the bottom of the stairs for a few seconds before rushing over to the door and immediately had her lips on Tim's. Neither of them wanted to stop but they soon pulled away for air.

"H-How did you..."

"Get out?"

Calleigh nodded.

"I'll tell you later." Tim mumbled. "God Calleigh..."

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry about Friday." she cried.

"I know." Tim kissed her again softly. "Don't worry about it. Are you okay?"

"I should be asking you that!" Calleigh exclaimed, laughing slightly.

"I'm fine. What about you? The baby? Sammy?"

"We're fine."

"Good. God Calleigh I love you so much."

"I love you too. Don't. Ever. Do. This. Again!" she pulled away from him slightly and looked over him. "You were at the lab."

"How'd you know?"

"These are the clothes from your locker. I want to know what happened." Calleigh said quietly.

"Later." Tim replied. "I... I just want to be with you."

And Calleigh couldn't object.

S/C----------

Tim opened one eye slightly when he felt Calleigh move away from him, or rather be pushed away from him. Sammy's blonde ponytail hit him in the face as she tried to get comfortable between her parents.

"Hey, easy there munchkin." he mumbled. "You're gonna kill someone with that ponytail one day."

Sammy rolled over and smiled brightly at Tim.

"Where ya been?"

"Long story. Shh... you're gonna wake Mommy up." Tim kissed her forehead and quickly and held her against him. "You been good?"

"Maybe."

"I hope maybe means yes."

Sammy smiled innocently and nodded. Calleigh stirred slightly and opened her eyes slowly. She smiled at Tim over Sammy's shoulder and he gave her a slight grin.

"Why don't you go put the TV on and we'll be down in a few minutes." Tim said. Sammy nodded and crawled over him to get out of bed. She ran out of the room and Tim didn't talk into he heard Dora the Explorer come on. He glanced at Calleigh and saw the look on her face. "I'm really here."

"I want a full explanation Speedle."

"You'll get one later." he mumbled.

"No. Now Tim."

"Cal..."

"Tim, I want to know what's been going on. I thought you were dead. You scared the shit out of me."

"I know and I'm sorry. You want an explanation? You got one. I went outside because I saw him run towards the fence. When I got out there I couldn't see him and then the cloth went over my mouth. Then I ended up in a cellar of some kind. I was stuck there for a day then Webster came in and said he was leaving, no one would find me, I was gonna die there. He didn't tie me up that time. I found a cell phone and called Horatio. The reception was bad so he hung up without saying anything. So I called you. Same thing happened. Next thing I know Frank is busting the door down and we ran out just in time before the building went up. Then I had to go to the lab and hand myself over since I was evidence. Then I got dressed, went to the station, gave my statement and then I came home."

"How did Frank know where you were?"

"Horatio got the information out of Webster and told Frank to find me, just in time too." Tim said.

"What do you mean?" Calleigh asked.

"Someone... someone placed a bomb in the building and it went off seconds after we got out."

"Oh my God..."

"Hey, look it's over. I'm here. I'm fine." Tim pulled Calleigh closer to him and rubbed her back soothingly. "What's going on with your dad?"

"Did you have to bring it up?" she asked quietly.

"Everything all right?"

"No. Evidence says he killed the kid, who was celebrating his birthday." Calleigh said. Tim sighed. He kissed her softly and then rested his forehead against her's.

"Baby I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault he got drunk."

"I know but I wish I was there to help you."

"Couldn't do anything about it. Still bothering me now so you didn't miss out on much." Calleigh muttered. "It hurts you know."

Tim nodded.

"I mean... you're gone and then he ends up being a murderer. Half of me wants to lie and say he didn't do it but the other half doesn't. It's like I want him to rot in jail for the rest of his life."

"You got to do what's right and though this sounds harsh, doing your job is what's right."

"I know." Calleigh mumbled. "You want breakfast?"

"I'll live. Horatio will be coming back with Webster today and we get to listen to the interrogation."

"Now there's someone I want to rot in jail."

Tim gave a quirky smile and kissed Calleigh.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"If you want breakfast I'll make it." Tim offered. "You can stay here, relax."

"If anyone in this family is relaxing it will be you. You're the one that got abducted." Calleigh said.

"We could stay here together."

"I think Sammy will get lonely downstairs."

"Yeah there's that little minor setback." Tim smirked. Calleigh slapped his chest lightly. "She can come join us. SAMMY!"

There was the sound of tiny feet running up the stairs and an out of breath Sammy appeared in the doorway.

"What?"

"Come here."

Sammy crawled up between her parents and looked between the two of them.

"What?" she repeated.

"Nothing." Tim replied. "I just want to spend some time with my two favorite girls... and maybe my little guy in there."

He leaned over Sammy and rested his hand on Calleigh's stomach.

"Or another favorite girl." she said.

"When is it coming?" Sammy complained.

"Soon." her parents replied, smiling at each other.

S/C---------

"I've never not finished a couple off." Webster said. "It's been driving me crazy that I never finished Tim and Calleigh off."

Horatio stared at the murderer like he was crazy, which he was.

"How did you kill your guard?" he asked.

"Made a makeshift knife out of my toothbrush and razor." Webster replied. "I'll do it again Caine."

"No because after this... you'll get the chair."

"Nothing can stop me."

"Death can."


	14. chapter fourteen

Epilogue------

"Your team sucks!" Tim exclaimed. "I don't care! It's August! They're in last place! There is no way that they will get to the Playoffs if they keep playing like this!"

"Well excuse me! Not every baseball team is like the Yankees!" Eric snapped. "They get all the good players!"

"'Cause everyone wants to be a Yankee!"

"No because they have so much money. Spread the wealth!"

"Oh shut up Delko." Tim rolled his eyes and unlocked the back gate. Charlie shot out like a rocket. "Jesus Christ! Eric, get him! Yes go a little slower so he gets hit by the car coming down the street."

Eric came back into the backyard, Charlie under his arm.

"H!"

Horatio turned and caught the hot dog rolls Tim threw at him, well tried to.

"Good catch."

"Shut up Speed." Horatio mumbled and turned back to the grill. Tim snickered and leaned down towards Calleigh, kissing her softly. Eric made a barfing sound and Alexx threw a piece of a bun at him. Tim rolled his eyes at his wife and picked the baby up off her lap. She drooled on him, a big smile on her face and Calleigh handed him a napkin when she saw the disgusted look on his face.

"Daddy! Daddy!" Sammy squealed, running over. "Gross!"

"Tell me about." he mumbled, wiping his t-shirt. "You're gonna drive Daddy insane."

"You don't need me anymore?" Eric joked.

"Scratch that. Uncle Eric has already driven me to that point. Right Megan?"

The baby giggled as she played with her hat, or more like ate her hat. Tim smiled and kissed the dark curls on top of her head.

"We don't eat hats." he tugged it gently out of her hand and gave it to Calleigh. Valera walked over and Calleigh smiled as her son was placed in her lap. (gasp Twins! Lol)

"Someone likes to be messy." she teased, wiping a spot of mud off his cheek. "Takes after his daddy."

"Hey I resent that." Tim smirked. "Mommy's so mean isn't she Danny?"

"No!"

"Hah!" Calleigh stuck her tongue out at her husband.

"He says no to everything." Tim defended, sitting down. "But that's okay cause I got these two."

He had Sammy on one knee and Megan on the other. Tim looked across at Calleigh and she smiled at him as she fussed over Danny's unruly hair.

"See, now I don't understand this!" she exclaimed. "Megan's hair is curly but it's nice curls. This one looks like a maniac!"

"Cause he is a maniac!" Eric laughed. "Right Dan?"

"No!"

S/C-----

"So today was nice." Calleigh commented as she changed Danny into his pajamas. Tim nodded as he held a sleepy Megan and sat down in the rocking chair. "I don't know who's more tired. You or her."

Tim chuckled and shook his head.

"I was just thinking." he yawned.

"Mhmm sure." Calleigh smiled at him over her shoulder. Tim grinned back at her and glanced down at his sleeping daughter.

"I'll put her down now." he whispered, kissing Megan's forehead. Calleigh stopped with Danny, who was slowly agreeing with his twin's idea of sleep, for a second and smiled, watching Tim and Megan. He leaned against the railing and watched her for a few seconds, sucking sleepily on her pacifier, her hand clutching her blanket. "Alrighty. I'll get the other one to bed."

Calleigh nodded. Tim smiled at Danny, who's eyes were drooping.

"'Night buddy." he kissed his forehead and stroked his messy curls.

"No." Danny mumbled. Calleigh giggled and pushed Tim out of the way.

"Leave so I can get him to bed." she ordered.

"I'm at your mercy." Tim bowed slightly and left the nursery.

"Your daddy is such a character." Calleigh smiled, lifting Danny up. "But I still love him."

Tim grinned as he listened outside the door. He went downstairs and pointed to Sammy.

"Bed. Come on."

"One more hour? Please?" Sammy put on the puppy dog face.

"Don't try it. Come on."

"I'm a big girl."

"You're seven. That's not very big and besides your height kind of diminishes that statement." Tim teased. "I let you stay up and have fun at the party. Its eight thirty. The twins went to bed. Now you must."

"The twins stayed up past their bedtime." Sammy said.

"Yes and they are out for the count up in their cribs. Come on. I'll read you a story."

"No."

"Okay." Tim nodded. "When Mommy comes down you can tell her why you're not in bed yet."

"She'll blame you." Sammy said, a know-it-all tone in her voice.

"You'd want me to get in trouble?"

"No but I don't want to go to bed. It's summer! I don't have school and even if I did have school it's Friday!"

"Why aren't you in bed?" Calleigh asked, walking downstairs.

"Because Daddy gives in to me and can't stand up for himself." Sammy replied. Tim's eyes widened and Calleigh tried not to laugh.

"Alright that's it!" Tim grabbed Sammy and tossed her over his shoulder.

"No! I don't wanna go to bed!" she squealed as Tim tickled her.

"You're not. You're gonna go outside." he replied, opening the patio door. Calleigh smiled and watched from the patio. Tim held Sammy out over the pool and she squirmed in his arms. "You want to apologize?"

"No. I only speak the truth." she smiled. Tim was having a hard time not laughing.

"So if I drop you in you won't care?"

"It's cold!"

"You don't want to go to bed and I'm not letting you watch TV so this is your only other option." Tim waited as Sammy pondered this. He shook his head and walked away from the pool.

"See! You wouldn't have dropped me in." she said. "Because you give in to me."

"Alright let's go." Tim turned back around towards the pool.

"No!" Sammy giggled. "I'm sorry."

"That's what I thought." Tim smirked. "Say good night to Mommy."

"Good night Mommy."

"Night angel." Calleigh kissed her forehead and Tim started towards the stairs. A few minutes later, with much protesting from Sammy and a few more threats about the pool from Tim, Sammy laid down and was asleep before he even said goodnight. Tim smiled and kissed her cheek, then walked out of the room, turning the light off as he did. He walked back downstairs and looked around for Calleigh, then heard the radio going in the kitchen. Smiling, Tim walked into the kitchen and watched Calleigh clean out the dishwasher while singing. She sighed deeply as she went to place a bowl in the top cabinet but couldn't reach it. Tim walked up behind her, slipped one arm around her waist, and put the bowl away for her.

"She's asleep."

"I figured." Calleigh leaned back into Tim's chest and smiled.

"So what about you Mrs. Speedle? Want to get thrown in the pool?" Tim teased, his warm breath tickled Calleigh's ear. She giggled and shook her head against him. "Okay. I thought it'd be fun."

"Skydiving would be fun to you." Calleigh said as a slow song came on. Tim turned her around so he was looking at her.

"Yeah I guess you're right." he grinned, moving both of them slowly to the music. Calleigh molded against him perfectly.

"I always am."

Tim snickered and looked at Calleigh, a loving look in his eyes.

"What?" she asked, slowly losing herself in his deep brown eyes. Tim shook his head.

"I love you." he replied. "I love everything about you."

"I love you too."

"I love you though. I love you so much."

"Then show me." Calleigh smiled. Tim grinned and they started walking towards the stairs.

THE END... well for now at least.

A/N: I was wondering if I should continue... show how Megan and Danny are when they're a bit older but I haven't come up with a plot yet. I may though so keep an eye out for it. Thanks so much for all of your reviews.


End file.
